


Post-Game

by alucardbelle



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucardbelle/pseuds/alucardbelle
Summary: Various stories set post-pacifist route with an adult Frisk making their way in the world and the personal growth of the people around them.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Invisible

It was just another night at the residence of Sans and Papyrus, local skeleton weirdos of the monster neighborhood Aboveground, when the elder of the two went down for a drink of water. Normally he’d zip down with quick blue teleportation, but the brothers had a guest over. After scaring the ever loving shit out of anyone who stayed on their couch several times- it was decided the polite thing to do was to “STOP BEING LAZY AND WALK DOWN, IT’S LITERALLY ONE FLIGHT OF STAIRS, SANS!”

Yet as he opened his door, Sans noticed something amiss. Instead of quiet sounds of light breathing, the TV was on. Small figures of a comedy show danced across the screen as the box illuminated it’s viewer. Frisk was wide awake and bundled in the blankets Papyrus insisted on giving them earlier. 

The human had been a child when all of them had met. Now Frisk was practically an adult applying for college. The only thing that hadn’t really changed was the iconic cropped hairstyle they chose. As Sans reached the bottom of the steps, they glanced over to the skeleton with a shameful look. The TV was turned off and darkness enveloped the room.

“Sorry, Sans. Did I wake you up?” They asked. The human drew their legs close to their body, a reaction Sans knew meant they were anxious. It was going to be another one of those nights. 

He winked, trying to break the tension, “nah, just wanted something to drink. nothing tibia worried about.” 

Frisk snorted at the pun, “Good to know. Couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d watch something humerus to get in a better mood.” In an instant the two pointed at one another with finger guns and cheesy grins. 

This was going to be another one of those nights. Both had trouble sleeping, and both knew the other’s darkest side. It was because of this that many conversations had taken place between them about everything- the genocide, the story of Asriel, the disappearance of W.D. Gaster, and even about Chara, the first human who felt nothing but hate beyond death. Usually the talks-until-dawn provided some relief to the weight the two carried. 

Sans had already thought of the topic for tonight, “what’s the deal with your family?” 

It was almost strange the question hadn’t come up before. As far as any of the monsters knew, Frisk was an orphan. It wasn’t true, of course, but the human never corrected them. Sans sat down on the couch next to his friend, putting his slippered feet on the table. Frisk gave a deep sigh before replying:  
“Counter question: Did you ever wonder why no one stepped up to say I was their kid?” 

Sans mused, “tori did. she never got why nobody made a fuss about you being adopted. your face was everywhere at some point.” 

“What did you think?” Frisk asked. 

Sans paused thoughtfully, “tori doesn’t know you like i do. no offense, but i figured there was probably a good reason.” 

The blunt statement stung, although Frisk could see why he thought that. It wasn’t as though the pair hadn’t discussed the human’s past sins. They were bonded in this strange way, with knowledge that the others did not have and would not understand. Even with many utterances of forgiveness Frisk felt pain in their heart remembering what they had done so long ago. The reason for all of it had been so pointless. 

“No one ever saw me. That… sounds stupid when I say it like that.” Frisk began, “When it comes down to it, my parents were neglectful and I got ignored. I’d go hungry because Mom didn’t make me food. I’d come home late and they didn’t even ask if I was okay or seemed worried. I even started skipping school, just to see if anything would happen. Nothing. They didn’t get mad or concerned. I thought… If no one cared that I was around anyways, maybe I should just disappear...”  
“and you’d heard all the rumors about mt. ebbot.” Sans added. 

Frisk sighed, “I thought it would be easier to go away. But then I fell. And you know what happened next.” 

The skeleton nodded, “i do. y’know- you told me once you did all that because you were angry. maybe i’m wrong, but it’s sounds like you were a sad kid more than an angry kid.”  
“A bit of both. I just wanted to make something feel as bad as I did. And after I started, the whole world’s focus was on me. Single-handedly I controlled what happened to everyone. It wasn’t until I was fighting you that I started to realize I was missing the point.” 

San’s permanent smile seemed to twitch, “the point?” 

“It was something you said when we were fighting. That you thought all I needed was a friend.” Frisk sniffed, “I fell into the Underground and got what I’d always wanted- People who would love me and make me feel special. After I killed you, the thought kept nagging at me. Why was I doing this? I wasn’t angry anymore, just numb.”  
“that why you didn’t finish off asgore?” 

“I guess. Right before the final attack- I just… stopped. Like if I went on, I couldn’t go back from it. I RESET.” Frisk looked close to tears. 

The human remembered being covered in blood, knife raised high above the goat-man. They heard Chara’s laughter in their brain to continue. Instead the knife fell to the ground and in seconds Frisk was impaled by the monster. No more fighting. Just sleep. 

“I’d never been so happy to wake up and see flowers.” Frisk laughed. 

Sans stretched out his arms, “and you got stuck with us. how’s it feel?”

“Great!” Frisk grinned, leaning into her friend, “I don’t know why my family was like that. But thinking back, I wouldn’t choose anyone but you guys.” 

“love you too, kiddo. now go to sleep before Pap finds us.”


	2. The Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Frisk and Papyrus go to a movie. What does it mean to grow up?

Sans and Frisk had been planning to see the movie “Burgundy Mountain” for months. The mystery ghost story had been a frequent conversational point ever since they saw previews on youtube. It promised good scares and a high budget in costuming and effects. Undyne, who would have normally joined them, decided it would make a good date night flick with Alphys. Toriel wasn’t a fan of horror, nor was Asgore. Sans was positive it would just scare Papyrus, so he wasn’t initially invited. That was, until Pap came home in a fit right before the pair was about to leave for the theater.

“SANS.” He called out to the house, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HAVING AN EMOTIONAL PROBLEM.”

Frisk popped their head from the kitchen, “Papyrus? What’s wrong?”

“OH HUMAN, YOU’RE HERE TOO. PERHAPS YOU CAN HELP! I WAS TOLD TODAY I WASN’T OLD ENOUGH TO HANG OUT WITH THE OTHER MONSTERS AT THE PARK. THE PARK! WHAT COULD THEY BE DOING?”

If Frisk knew some of the people Papyrus hung out with (practically everyone, because he didn’t see the bad side in a single person), it was probably smoking weed or something stupid. Of course, they wouldn’t tell him that. He’d go down there and give the kids a one-skeleton D.A.R.E presentation. Sans was coming down the stairs and by the look on his face, had heard everything.

He spoke quickly, “bro, it’s probably just boring grown-up stuff.”

“BUT THAT’S THE ISSUE, SANS. I AM A GROWN-UP. NO LONGER AM I JUST A BABY SKELETON.” Papyrus nyeh’d, “BUT STILL I GET TREATED LIKE A CHILD BY EVERYONE.”

Frisk could see Sans sweat, “not everyone. not me or frisk-”

“BUT… YOU DO.” Papyrus said sadly, “SANS I KNOW I’M NOT THE SMARTEST- BUT I KNOW YOU TALK TO ME DIFFERENTLY THAN FRISK OR YOUR OTHER ‘ADULT’ FRIENDS.”

“Papyrus…” Frisk interjected, “You want to go see a movie?”

“frisk.” Sans gave a curt warning.

They continued anyways, “You might not like it and it’s supposed to be scary but you’re right. You’re an adult and you should get to do adult stuff.”

Papyrus looked like he was going to cry with happiness, “YES! YES THAT IS A PERFECT IDEA. THAT’LL SHOW PEOPLE HOW ADULT I AM! LET ME GET CHANGED INTO PROPER THEATER ATTIRE.”

As Papyrus ran up the stairs to change into… whatever proper theater attire was, Sans shot a glare at Frisk.

“seriously?” he said, “he’s gonna get upset, you know.”

Frisk folded their arms, “I don’t know that. You don’t know that. You never let him watch anything above a PG rating.”

“‘cuz he’ll get scared and need to sleep with me because of nightmares.”

“Let’s give him a chance, Sans.” Frisk sighed, “We, not just you, have been treating him like a kid since I was a kid. I’m an adult. When does he get to be grown-up?”

The ugly groan under Sans’ breath showed his acceptance. A frustrated look passed over his face before returning to it’s permanent smile. Upstairs there was a cacophony of stomping and drawers opening. It was a good thing they had decided to leave early for the movies, leaving plenty of time for this delay.

“SANS, FRISK, SHOULD I BRING THE DATE BOOK?” Papyrus called down.

“not a date, bro!”

“Yeah, we’re a threesome, Papyrus!”

Sans snorted and whispered, “we’re having a threesome now?”

“No we are a threesome. The word isn’t just about sex.” Frisk rolled their eyes. Toriel had taught the human the value of various definitions of the same word, unlike some skeletons, apparently.

“yeah tell that to everyone paps announces it to.”

The phone began to ring as Papyrus had walked down the steps in a very hipster-y outfit, infinity scarf included. Mettaton must have have had another shopping day with him. That robot was very into doing makeovers and hanging out with the skeleton for whatever reason. Papyrus, being Papyrus, wore every single outfit at least once, even if Mettaton was never going to see it.

Papyrus picked up the phone as Sans and Frisk continued to bicker, “HELLO, TORIEL. YES, THEY ARE HERE. WE’RE ALL GOING TO HAVE A THREESOME AT THE MOVIES TODAY!”

Frisk choked on their own spit while Sans doubled over in laughter. In a panic, the human rushed over to the phone, taking it from her friend. Papyrus gleefully stepped over to the side where Sans explained that Frisk had told him a funny joke.

Toriel’s voice was laced with concern, “Frisk? Frisk, did Papyrus say you’re having a… a threesome?”

Fucking fuckity fuck fuck fucker Frisk mentally cursed. A) Explain that it was a miscommunication, but possibly further impress the image of them naked and having sex in their mom’s mind. B) Hang up the phone and never speak of it again. C) Play it cool.

“Well yeah, mom… You know, like a group of three people hanging out?” Frisk asked innocently, “A threesome. What else could that be?”

The voice on the other end was shaky and hesitant, “…Of course, my child. I just… erm… wanted to be sure I heard him right! Have a good time!”

The phone clicked off and Frisk felt a wave of DETERMINATION. There was probably something their mother actually needed to say to be calling this close to the movie. Hopefully it wasn’t important. At least it was better than the possible, incredibly awkward alternative of her thinking two of her dearest friends were going to bang her kid. Did Papyrus even really know about sex…?

It was a question that, while Frisk wondered, would never, ever ask. Instead they grinned and pulled the two brothers out the door and to the movie theater. The group talked about Frisk’s classes at the college, the new friends Papyrus made (this week), and Sans’ work with Alphys in the lab. Frisk noted the closer they got to the theater, the more anxious Sans seemed to get.

“you uh… you sure you wanna see this pap?” He asked as the theater came into view, “i heard there’s this new cartoon movie-”

“OF COURSE I DO SANS. NOW THAT YOU AND FRISK HAVE TOLD ME WHAT IT’S ABOUT- IT SOUNDS LIKE A GHOULISHLY GOOD TIME!”

Sans sweat nervously, “eh… that’s… one way of putting it. you really, really sure?”

“YES. IN FACT, I’M GOING TO CONVENIENTLY GO AHEAD TO GET OUR TICKETS NOW!” The skeleton shouted as he ran ahead of them.

Frisk couldn’t help but tease, “I bet he’s not going to be scared at all. You’re worrying for absolutely nothing~”

“if he gets nightmares tonight, i’m going to teleport to your house and punch you in the face.” Despite the grin he forever held on his face, his tone was one of malice.

“Try it, 1HP,” the human grinned. They jokingly pulled up their sleeve to show off the muscles of their arms. Sans couldn’t help but snort and look away.

As they walked up to the ticket counter, Papyrus was giving an overly thrilling request for tickets for “his threesome.” The teenager behind the glass was not only flustered but rather puzzled and unsure of how to react. Frisk for just a moment wished they still were able to RESET if only to not say the word “threesome.” Sans could only give a curt “three tickets for burgundy mountain” before the kid even responded.

Papyrus could hardly contain his excitement as they bought refreshments and made their way to the theater. Somehow, despite the movie being new, they mostly had theater to themselves which gave the skeleton prime seating choices. Papyrus chose to sit between the two and practically vibrated in his seat as the lights dimmed and sound drifted through speakers.

The movie itself was spooky, to say the least. Old, decrepit mansions and charming, dastardly villains in elegant clothing danced across the screen. As bloodied, gorey ghosts began to appear in the story, Frisk couldn’t help but look over to Papyrus. Just as they began to wonder if maybe this had been a bad idea after all, they were astounded to see the tall skeleton enraptured.

He sat forward, eyes practically sparkling, waiting for what was going to happen next. Frisk smiled and looked over to Sans, who obviously had to be enjoying this. Instead the normally fearless monster was… covering his eyes and looked to be shrinking in his seat. He looked over to the human, to which Frisk could only mouth “are you okay?”

Slowly he nodded, clearing his throat and sitting up for composure. Frisk went back to watching, but couldn’t help the occasional glance over to Sans. In an unexpected turn of events, their horror movie friend was actually losing his nerve while Papyrus was practically eating it up. Frisk had moments where they themselves needed to avert their eyes from the more startling film moments. After two hours of scary movie magic, the trio exited the theater in awed silence.

“THAT WAS…” Papyrus started.

Sans stared daggers at Frisk, “scary. way too scary.”

“AMAZING! NOT ONLY WAS THE ACTING TRULY SUPERB,” Papyrus gushed, “THE MYSTERY WAS EXCEPTIONALLY MYSTERIOUS!”

Sans eyes were the size of dinner plates. Air whistled out of his mouth as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Sweat clung to the side of his forehead and Frisk thought he was going to implode.

They asked a question to divert attention, “So the monsters didn’t scare you at all? I was pretty freaked out with that bathroom scene where the lady crawled out-”

Papyrus shouted, “THE MAKEUP WAS AMAZING! HOW DO THEY EVEN MAKE HUMANS LOOK LIKE THAT? AT FIRST I THOUGHT THEY HIRED A REAL MONSTER!”

“Wow, Papyrus, you’re really brave!” Frisk complemented, “Isn’t he really brave Sans?” They gently nudged the still-struggling Sans with their elbow.

Catching the hint, Sans nervously laughed, “yeah uh… patella the truth even your big bro got a bit jumpy at parts.”

“REALLY? WOWIE.” The younger skeleton smiled, “BUT DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! EVEN IF SUCH A MEAN MONSTERS EXISTED, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD SURELY PROTECT YOU!”

“heh. i know you would, paps.”

Although tempting, Frisk did not tease that Sans looked as though he was going to jump out his… Out of his… well he didn’t have skin but whatever it was skeletons jumped out of. Even though he wasn’t the type to have a bruised ego, it seemed just on the wrong side of mean in this situation. The rest of the conversation on the way home was between the human and Papyrus, Sans only making small comments here and there.

Papyrus could hardly wait to run into the house, “NYEH-HEH-HEH, I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL MY BLOG FOLLOWERS ABOUT TODAY! IT WAS THE BEST THREESOME EVER!”

“Oh my god… Well, there goes the internet.” Frisk mumbled with a chuckle.

The pair could hear continued excited “NYEH’s” from inside the skeleton bro’s house. Sans knew this was going to be the story that was told again and again for at minimum the next month if not much longer. All in all, he should have been excited that Papyrus had reacted so well. He probably would be after he actually slept off the jitters from that movie. It was getting dark and it sleep sounded perfect.

Sans realized Frisk hadn’t left yet, “you need a ride home?”

“No, it’s a nice day to walk.” Noting Sans still looking shaky, Frisk reached a hand out to Sans’ shoulder, “Seriously, are you okay?”

“yeah i just-” Sans hesitated before laughing, “now i’m being the baby bones. i guess you were right. paps should be able to grow up too.”

“I know you probably don’t like it.” Frisk mused, “But hey, this went even better than I thought it would. Maybe we should do this more often, with the three of us? I’ve got plenty of DVD’s I’m sure he hasn’t seen.”

The skeleton nodded, “yeah. we should. get home safe, kiddo.”

Frisk gave a wave and smile before heading towards the direction of Toriel’s house. The rest of the night was fairly brief. Spaghetti with Papyrus while he went into the small details he loved the most about the film. The chunky red sauce merely reminded Sans of the parts of the movie that made him on edge.

It had all been just a little too realistic looking.

Sleep couldn’t come faster as Sans laid his head down on the pillow. For once, he didn’t have insomnia. The dreams were even pleasant at first- thinking about Paps excitement and smiles, about how well Frisk was doing in life… before it turned into old mansions and creepy ghosts with broken necks and axe wounds. The skeleton woke up in a cold sweat, his SOUL lit up and shuddering in his chest. So much for that.

Papyrus would wake up to a heavy knocking at his door, only to hear it open softly. He sat up in his bed to see Sans poking his head around the corner of the doorway. A dim blue glow pulsed in one eye and his chest.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked, wiping at his eyes, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

Sans practically jumped at his brother’s voice, stepping into full view.

He rubbed the back of his head, “hey uh… just wanted to see if you needed me to sleep with you.”

“…NO?”

“you sure, paps? that movie today- i mean you could definitely get nightmares from that… i just want to make sure you’re okay.” Sans was getting more sweat on his forehead by the second.

“POSITIVE.”

The older skeleton tried again, “…i think i should sleep in bed with you anyways. just in case.”

“SANS. IF YOU ARE SCARED, OF COURSE YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME.” Papyrus chirped happily.

Sans felt his stomach drop, “no no i’m not scared just… i’m just gonna hop under the covers and sleep, ok?

Papyrus made room for his brother in the race car bed, both fitting snugly under the blue blanket. They hadn’t done anything like this in a while. Papyrus would always come to Sans’ room if he wasn’t able to sleep and Sans… Sans would lie awake or talk to Frisk as he had the other night. Texting and possibly waking the human over a ghost movie seemed a bit too much, however, even for their relationship.

“SANS.” Papyrus tried to whisper, “ARE YOU ASLEEP?”

Sans didn’t say anything, his eyelids feeling heavy.

His younger bro continued anyways, “I’M… VERY HAPPY I GOT TO DO THIS WITH YOU TWO TODAY. I KNOW I’M NOT THE MOST ADULT BUT… I WANT TO KNOW THINGS AND BE INVOLVED. I… YOU BOTH TALK TOGETHER AT NIGHT SOMETIMES. YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW BUT I DO AND… I DON’T LISTEN, OF COURSE THAT WOULD BE RUDE! BUT I HOPE THAT MAYBE, SOMEDAY, YOU’LL TELL ME THESE THINGS, TOO. I LOVE YOU AND FRISK, SANS. YOU’RE MY FAMILY. THERE’S SO MANY THINGS YOU TWO HAVE HAD TO KEEP A SECRET, BUT IT DOESN’T NEED TO BE THAT WAY ANYMORE…”

Papyrus draped his arm over his brother in a hug. Sans could feel guilt pit in the bottom of his stomach. This was the thing he was the most worried about with the growing up conversation. His brother wasn’t stupid. Paps was curious, always wanted to know the why’s of things. It was only a matter of time before this came up.

Sans always wanted to tell Papyrus things, tell him everything. It felt wrong keeping everything hidden away, but it was for the best, right? It was to keep his brother safe. If he ever knew the things that Frisk did… No, that wasn’t true. Any time Papyrus died, he had held hope for Frisk in the very end. Knowing this now may hurt, but Sans knew his brother would get over it swiftly.

It was the other things. Gaster, timelines, the experiments, the depression, the PTSD- It was too much, too many questions that would fall out of his mouth like a waterfall. But maybe it was time. Yet if Papyrus knew, would everyone else need to know, too?

It was something he’d ask Frisk the next time they spoke. It was their story, too. For now Sans could feel his brother’s breathing get slow and long. Finally, he could drift away into his own rest.


End file.
